A Sick Rat, and a Night of Hell
by IloveSasukeShinoNeji
Summary: Yuki is sick, Tohru's overworked, Kyo's being killed by Kagura, Haru's gone black, Shigure and Aaya are flirting, and Momiji is drunk... Sounds like hell to me!
1. Chapter 1

**A Sick Rat and A Night of Hell**

**I have no reason for writing this… I just did…. That's all… Yeah Fruba! Also, if you are a member of youtube, would like to be my friend? My name is Natsuhiboshui. Also, I just read the last chapters of Fruits Basket and I'm so depressed. Why did the series have to end like that? Damn you Natsuki Takaya! Wahhh! … Okay, I'm done… sorry…! #$&#$! If you read the last chapter of the Manga it might piss you off or disappoint you so please… Don't!**

Hatori placed a glass thermometer under Yuki's tongue. He watched as the mercury inside the tube immediately shot up. Hatori then took out the thermometer and read it.

"102…" Hatori sighed putting the thermometer back in his medical bag. "Your sick alright..."

Yuki was in his pajamas, sitting up in his bed with the covers over him. His face was completely flushed.

A worried Tohru was standing behind Hatori as he lightly placed a hand over Yuki's burning forehead.

"Will he be okay?" Tohru asked.

"He'll be fine as long as he eats well and gets plenty of rest." Hatori said removing his hand and standing up. "His fever is quite high though… If it gets any higher it could be hazardous."

"But Hatori, I feel…" Yuki was cut off, for he had gone into a coughing fit.

"Don't argue with me Yuki!" Hatori said as gently pushed Yuki back into his bed. "You need to rest." Hatori brought the covers up to Yuki's chin.

"But…." Yuki tried to protest again.

"Yuki, will you please get some rest?" Torhu begged. "I don't want you to get worse… I want you to get better."

Yuki saw the concerned look on Tohru's face and gave in "… Alright…" Yuki pulled the covers over him and turned over in his bed. "I'll get some rest…." Yuki fell fast asleep

As soon as he did Hatori reached over and turned off the lamp on his bedside table.

"Common Tohru…" Hatori whispered as he crept out the door.

"Right…." Tohru also crept out quietly closing the door behind her.

"He should be fine fore now." Hatori said

"Thank you so much Hatori-san!" Tohru said. "I was so worried when Yuki-kun passed out in the kitchen. Since Shigure-san and Kyo-kun weren't home yet, I was pretty lost. Luckily I found you're number on the speed dial."

"Yes well, take good care of him." Hatori said walking down the stairs.

"Goodbye, and thanks again!" Tohru waved as he walked out the door.

"Oh, that's right, Hatsuharu-san and Momiji-kun are coming over for dinner tonight and…

"DINNER!" Tohru shouted. "I forgot, I left it on the stove!" Tohru rushed down stairs to find half the stove in flames.

"KYAAAAAAA!" She shrieked. "Oh no!" She tried using her apron to help put out the fire, only to make the flames bigger.

"That won't work!" Tohru rushed over to get the fire extinguisher and put out the fire.

After she had put it out she sighed in relief

"Whew!" Tohru wiped off her forehead. "Thank goodness. I was so worried about Yuki-kun, I forgot to turn off the stove."

Tohru put back the fire extinguisher.

"Oh dear, now I'll have to make dinner all over again." Tohru sighed. "It was already hard enough having Yuki sick, now Hatsuharu-san and Momiji-kun are coming and dinner isn't even ready."

Tohru went back to the pantry

"At least it didn't burn the entire stove, I can still use the smaller one." Tohru looked for some more ingredients for dinner.

A little later Tohru had finally gotten dinner going again

"FUCK OFF BITCH!" Tohru heard the impatient sound of Kyo's voice

"Kyo… how can you say that to your lovely wife?" Tohru then heard the voice being followed by the sound of Kagura's voice.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kyo said in annoyance

"Kyo you… DUMBASS!" Kagura's voice was now raging and racing towards the sliding paper door.

"AGHH!" Kyo ran screaming

"Uh, oh…" Tohru turned to the door as Kyo quickly opened the door and slammed it.

"Got to hide!" Kyo ran away

"KYO MY LOVE, GET BACK HERE!" Kagura shot through the paper door.

"Kyo!" She chased Kyo up the stairs.

"Ah… please be quite. Yuki-kun isn't feeling well, so he's sleeping in his room. Don't wake him up"

"DAMNIT!" Tohru heard the raging voice crashing into things.

"Please…" Tohru sighed and turned back to the paper door to see Shigure stepping through.

"That's fourth time this month that this door has been knocked over. Maybe it's cursed." Shigure sighed stepping over the pieces of wood.

"Shigure-san, welcome home." Tohru said with a smile

"Ah, Tohru-kun, I see you've started dinner." Shigure said.

"Yes I…" Tohru stopped to see Kagura chasing Kyo down the stairs!

"GO TO HELL!" Kyo shouted running towards the door

"GET BACK HERE DAMNIT!" Kagura screamed as she chased after him again.

"At this rate Yuki-kun will be woken up for sure." Tohru sighed.

"Ah yes, I heard from Haa-san that Yuki isn't feeling well. In fact that's the very reason Kagura came with me from the main house. She said she wanted to see how Yuki-kun was doing but…." Shigure heard more yells.

"WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kyo yelled as Kagura finally caught him.

"SHUT UP… Now give me a kiss, honey." Kagura pushed here lips toward Kyo's.

"NOOOOOOO!" Kyo yelled "AGHHH!" Kyo struggled to break free.

"My guess is she just came to kill Kyo!" Shigure sighed turning to the struggling Kyo who was momentarily being glomped by Kagura. "Ah…. Aren't romances so sweet?"

A sweat droplet went down the back of Tohru's head as she watched Kagura kiss Kyo on the lips.

"GROSS!" Kyo shrieked "I'M GOING TO BE SICK!" Kyo pulled back, ran to the toilet, and slammed the door.

"So anyway, Tohru, I also heard Haa-kun and Momiji-kun are coming for dinner, am I right?" Shigure said.

"Yes, they should be coming later around 8:15…." Tohru looked at the clock, which read 8:10. "KYAA, it's that late!" Tohru quickly began to cook faster.

"Careful Tohru, don't burn yourself." Shigure said as he walked over to his broken door. "Geez…" He picked up some of the pieces.

"Blorch!" Kyo threw up in the toilet.

"Kyo, darling are you alright?" Kagura said. "Do you need another kiss?"

"F OFF LADY!" Kyo shouted

"WAHHH!" Kagura cried. "WH…WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME!"

"Knock knock!" There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Shigure opened the door expecting the rabbit and the ox, but found a snake instead.

"Gure-san, how are you?" The lively snake chirped. "How is poor Yuki doing? Ayame asked.

"Aaya, darling your brother is fine. Would you like to come in?" Shigure opened the door.

"Thank you." Aaya walked in. "I came to see my poor sick brother then though, why not bring a gift." He pulled out a bottle of sake.

"Uh…. Aaya that's sake…" Shigure said. "He can't drink that!"

"Oh woops, wrong gift this is for you, Gure-san!" Aaya handed it to Shigure.

"Oh Aaya, how sweet of you!" Shigure placed the bottle on the coffee table

"Yes, this is for Yuki." He brought out a box of special herbal teas. "This is for Yuki."

"Aaya you are so kind." Shigure held his hand.

Kyo just walked out of the bathroom and saw Aaya and Shigure holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes. They hugged each other so closely.

"Gloarp!" Kyo covered his mouth and ran back into the bathroom. "Blorch!" He began to throw up again.

"Kyo my love, are you sick!" Kagura asked. "Would you like a get well kiss?"

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!" Kyo Shouted

"Knock knock" Someone was at the door again

"I'll get it!" Shigure went to the door again. This time it was Haru and Momiji.

"Shii-chan!" The happy bunny sung. "We're here!

"Hello, Sensei!" Haru bowed

"Come in!" Shigure let them in.

Haru and Momiji walked in and sat down in front of the coffee table

"You two stay here, dinner will be ready soon." Shigure walked off towards the kitchen.

Haru and Momiji sat there patiently. Momiji looked over at the bottle of sake.

What will Momiji do?

Will Kagura kill Kyo?

Are Shigure and Aaya lovers?

What about Yuki?

I'm not telling you until my next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Currently in the story, Yuki has a fever, Kagura's killing Kyo, Aaya and Shigure are flirting, Tohru's going crazy with housework, and Momiji and Haru just arrived. Sounds like hell so far, but you don't know the definition of hell until you've read this chapter. Hope you enjoy! Also there is alota of swearing so be prepared! Sorry if there are errors!**

Momiji looked over at the sake bottle.

"I wonder if that's grape juice?" Momiji reached for the bottle.

Haru was spacing out looking at the ceiling when he finally realized that Momiji was guzzling down the contents of the bottle.

"Momiji, what are you doing?" Haru asked him with the same emotionless expression he always wears.

Momiji stopped drinking and gave Haru a drunken smile. "What's it to yea, you fat cow?" Momiji fell over laughing.

"Mo…miji?" Haru looked down at his giggling cousin. "Are you drunk?"

Momiji sat up trying to talk with the most serious face he could.

"Nah, I only drank some grape juice!" Momiji hiccupped and then fell over again. "Ahaha!" Momiji spun on the ground.

"Hmm…" Haru picked up the half empty bottle and sniffed it. "Sake…" Haru sighed. Momiji, why didn't you read the label on the bottle? Geez, how stupid can you get?" Haru shook his head in disgust.

Momiji drunkenly sat up again. "Well, screw you! I'm not the one who got dumped by that bitch Rin! Momiji stuck his tongue out at Haru.

"What'd you say?" Haru clenched his fist.

"I said I'm not the one who got dumped by that fucking bitchy whore, Rin!" Momiji shouted. He then began to roll around on the ground. "Hey this is fun! Wee!" Momiji rolled away.

"Haru sat on the couch trying to ignore the comment that Momiji just made, but failed to.

"DAMN YOU, YOU FUCKING BUNNY!" Haru had officially gone black. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Haru smashed the table. "DAMNIT!" He went on a smashing rampage.

Meanwhile Kyo finally finished in the bathroom

"Man, I can't take any more of this crap!" Kyo said whipping off his mouth.

"Kyo-kun!" Kagura sang as she glomped Kyo to death! "My Love!"

"Damnit, go home already!" Kyo struggled to brake free. "I thought you came here to see that damn rat!"

"Aw, I forgot about Yun-chan!"

Just then a worn out Tohru came out of the kitchen.

"Yuki-kun is in bed right now." Tohru panted, "I was actually just about to upstairs to take his temperature and give him his medicine."

………..

"Oh, so since Tohru-kun is busy with Yun-chan…" Kagura squeezed Kyo tighter. "I get to stay here with MY LOVE!"

"Help…me…" Kyo begged Tohru.

"Ahaha!" A sweat droplet went down the back of Tohru's head. "I'll be right back… Then we can have dinner." Tohru slowly backed up into the kitchen.

"Don't leave me with this psychotic bitch…" Kyo whimpered.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU CALL ME!" Kagura twisted Kyo's neck.

"GAH I CAN'T BREATHE!" Kyo shouted.

Meanwhile Aaya and Shigure were still gazing at each other.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Aaayyyyyyyaaaaaaaa-Niiiiiiii!" Momiji sang as he rolled by Shigure and Aaya.

Haru was chasing behind Momiji.

"DAMN RABBIT!" Haru yelled. "YOU STUPID…." Haru stopped and looked at both Aaya and Shigure who were still gazing at each other with sparkles surrounding them.

………………

"Oh knock it off already!" Haru shouted at them

………. Silence……….

"Oh, screw you!" Haru yelled

"RIN IS A BIG FAT STUPID HEAD!" Momiji yelled. "SO ARE YOU, YOU FAT COW! HA HA HA!"

"DAMN RABBIT!" Haru began to chase Momiji again.

"GAHHHHHHH!" Kyo ran by Aaya and Shigure.

"Wait Kyo-kun MY LOVEE!" Kagura shouted

Everyone is running around while Aaya and Shigure stood there like statues.

Back with Tohru in the Kitchen…

"Let's see, I've got the thermometer now where is that medicine Hatori prescribed." Tohru was reaching into the cabinets.

"Ah here it is." Tohru grabbed the pill bottle. "He'll need water to take his pill." Tohru grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

Tohru walked up the stairs as chaos went on down stairs. She walked upstairs with the pills and thermometer in one hand and the glass of water in the other. She walked up to Yuki's door realizing she had no free hands.

"Uh…" She put the glass of water down and opened the door.

Yuki was sleeping soundly until he heard the door open.

"Huh?" Yuki groggily shifted in his bed.

"I'm sorry, were you still sleeping?" Tohru picked up the glass and walked in.

"Oh, Honda-san…" Yuki rubbed his eyes.

"It's time for me to check your temperature." Tohru put the glass and pills on Yuki's nightstand.

"Eh?" Yuki looked up at Tohru with sorrowful eyes and rosy pink cheeks.

"Now…" Tohru bent down to Yuki and pressed a hand against his forehead... She felt the heat radiate of his forehead. "You feel quite warm…" Tohru removed her hand and put the thermometer in Yuki's mouth. She waited patiently then took out the thermometer and read it.

"102.5, that's higher then before." Tohru grabbed the pills and water. "Here take these." Tohru held out the pills and water.

"Right…" Yuki slowly sat up and took the pills from her hands. He popped them in his mouth and swallowed them with the water.

"Now then, do you want something to eat? How about some leek stew? I hear it's the best thing for bringing down a fever." Tohru smiled at Yuki.

"Sure…" Yuki nodded.

"Okay then, leek stew it is." Tohru stood up. "Why don't you go back to sleep for now?"

"Okay…" Yuki lay back down and went to sleep.

"Be back soon." Tohru crept up to the door and opened it. She then quietly closed it behind her and headed back down stairs.

Sorry for ending it there. Chapter 3 will come out soon. Yeah Fanfiction! Also again if you have a youtube account find Natsuhiboshui!


	3. Chapter 3

Screw summaries, I'll just cut to the story… Also sorry it took a while to post this… I was just too lazy to get of my ass and write… But now I will finally continue… Yeah! Another also, sorry about how Hiro names people. I didn't know if he added Chan or san to any of the names so I left most of them blank. Sorry if there are any more errors. You know I didn't really just cut to the story… Oh well! Who gives a damn?

Tohru walked down stairs towards the kitchen.

"Now, I know I bought some leeks the other day." Tohru walked into the kitchen and found a Ram and a tiger watching T.V.

"Onee-chan!" Kisa shouted.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" Hiro asked. "Why are you just standing there like an idiot?" "You got some problems or something?" Hiro ranted on.

"Hiro-chan…. Please be nice to Onee-chan…" Kisa pulled on Hiro's shirt.

"Um…." Tohru looked confused. "What are you guys doing here?" Tohru asked.

"Well… Hiro started to rant on again. "We were going to watch the Mogeta special at my house, but the cable at the main house is screwed up. So I thought why not come here… Kisa said that you might be busy, but does it really look like care if you're busy… and when we came in it was all hectic. I mean Momiji-Nii is drunk, Haru-Nii's gone black, Kyo-Nii is about to be killed by Kagura-Nee, and Shigure-Oji and Aya-Oji won't stop flirting! Plus I heard that Yuki-Nii is in bed sick!" Hiro crossed his arms. "This place has turned into a hellish nightmare."

"Um…. Okay…." Tohru was still a bit confused. "Well I guess you guys can stay here as you don't get into any trouble. Okay?" Tohru smiled.

"Okay…" Kisa nodded.

"Whatever." Hiro turned back to the T.V. "Aw man you made us miss part of the show! Damn it!"

"Okay then…" Tohru opened the fridge. "Leeks…." She searched the fridge. "Ah, here they are!" Tohru took out a container full of leeks. "Perfect, now I'll start the stove… Oh yeah I forgot I have to check on dinner too… I wonder if I'll have enough for everyone… I guess I can make more later…" Tohru got out a pot and filled it with water. "I hope no one else is coming, all this really starting to stress me out."

We now go back to Momiji and Haru.

"Damn…. Rabbit…." Haru was trying to catch his breath. "I'll kill you!"

"Baka cow!" Momiji twirled around the room.

"Where the hell does he get all that energy?" Haru panted. "Fuck…"

"Whose in the forest strolling?" Momiji drunkenly sang. "The birds and the bees sing… Hic… Momiji…" Momiji feel to the ground again and started doing front rolls. "Wheee… I like this game!" Momiji rolled by Haru

"WTF?" Haru watched his dumb ass cousin go by. "You are such a retard!"

MYYYY LOOOOOOOOOVEEEEE!" Kagura ran by Haru. "KKKKKYYYYYOO!"

"Will someone help me? GAHHHHH!" Kyo ran franticly.

"Does this ever end?" Haru wondered.

And again Shigure and Aya stood there silently gazing at one another.

Back in the kitchen with Tohru

"There all finished." Tohru got out a tray, a bowl, and a spoon. She poured the stew into the bowl and carried the tray upstairs. "I hope Yuki likes it…" Tohru thought.

She went down the hall and cracked open Yuki's door.

"Yuki I brought you some stew…" Tohru walked in to his room.

"Hmm…" Yuki sat up and rubbed his eye. "Oh… T…Thank you Honda-san." Yuki was still out of it.

"Here…" She placed the tray in front of him. "Do want me to feed you or can you do it yourself?"

"Eh? Oh no I can do it myself…" Yuki reached for the spoon and slowly ate the stew…

"So, how are you feeling? Any better?" Tohru asked.

"A little…" Yuki said. "I think my fever might have gone down a bit."

"Let me check." Tohru leaned over to Yuki and kissed him on the forehead. "You do feel a little cooler."

Yuki's face turned scarlet.

"Ah, Yuki your face is bright red. I think your fevers gone up again." Tohru said with a concerned look on her face.

Yuki face turned even redder. "It's nothing really…" He began to eat the stew again. "The stew is really good… Thank you Honda-san."

"Your welcome. I was hoping you'd like it." Tohru smiled. "When you're done you can put the tray next to your bed. I'll come get it later." Tohru stood up. "I have to go make more dinner."

"Eh? Why" Yuki asked.

"It seems almost all the Sohma's have come over and are causing havoc." Tohru sighed.

"Oh, so that's what I keep hearing…" Yuki said.

"I'm so sorry could you hear them? I didn't mean for them to wake you up! I'll tell them to me quieter! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Tohru panicked

"It's alright, Honda-san…" Yuki calmed her down. "They didn't wake me up. I was already up when I heard them."

"Oh, okay…" Tohru was relived. "Well I'm going back down stairs again… I'll be back in a little while… Okay?"

"Okay…" Yuki nodded.

"Bye…" Tohru walked out the door and closed it behind her.

End of Chapter….

I always seem to end it with Yuki and Tohru… Also my next chapter might be my last. I might make more… Also I think someone told me to write more about Yuki and Tohru so that's what I'm doing. Someone also told me to make Yuki worse and he actually will get worse but it's not an Angst story. Also sorry this Chapter so short. Also…. I say also a lot!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I may have lied. I think I'll write one or two more chapters. Anyway I'll continue with my story. Yeah! By the way I hate school. Mine like just started. It soooo sucks! Also I not sure if this will make sense, cause I think there are some spelling errors. Also again I'm kind of mean to Yuki in this chapter.

Tohru was walking down the stairs. "I better check on dinner."

All of a sudden she heard the ear splitting sound of Ritchan's screaming.

"I'M SORRRYYY!" Tohru heard some dishes crash on the floor. "OOOOHHHH I'M SO SORRY!"

"Rit….chan….s…san?" Tohru stuttered as she walked down into the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing, you freak?" Hiro shouted

"Ritchan-Nii, calm down!" Kisa begged him.

"What's going on? What happened?" Tohru panicked as she saw the broken China on the floor.

"How the hell should I know stupid women?" Hiro yelled as more plates chattered. Kisa covered her eyes. "One second we're watching Mogeta the next this psychotic monkey starts running around and screaming, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"KYAAA! I'M SORRY!" Ritchan whined.

"Okay, okay um…. Ritchan what happened?" Tohru put an arm his shoulder as bawled.

"Aahhh**aswwaswasjuuussdsssd……………." **Ritchan mumbled.

"Nani?" Tohru put her ear closer to Ritchan so she could her his muffled.

"When I heard poor Yuki was ill, I thought I'd bring him a fruit basket and then I brought to the kitchen and…. I'M SOOO SORRY! WAHH!" Ritchan cried some more.

"And what?" Tohru tried to yell over Ritchan's high pitch screaming.

"WAHHH!" Ritchan went on howling

"SHUT UP THE HELL UP!" Hiro yelled as loud as he could.

Ritchan stopped crying and everyone looked at Hiro.

"Thank you… geez… Now, tell us what happened?" Hiro asked impatiently. "You do realize we are missing Mogeta!"

"I came in with the basket and placed it on the counter…. And I... I… knocked over vase OH I'M SO SORRY! WAHH I'M A BAD PERSON!"

"Shh… Ritchan-san, it's all right… I'm not mad." Tohru looked down at Ritchan.

"Sniff… you're not?" Ritchan whimpered.

"No… I wouldn't get mad at you if we just an accident." Tohru smiled.

"You wouldn't get mad at him even if he did on purpose." Hiro crossed his arms.

"Now, lets check on dinner." Tohru said turning to the stove.

"Um… Tohru can I stay... for sinner?" Ritchan shyly asked.

"Huh…? Um… Sure why not!" Tohru said hesitantly.

"Thank you!" Ritchan chirped as he left the kitchen.

"Sigh… Now I need to make even more dinner…" Tohru went back to the pantry and pulled out some more noodles and spices.

"Onee-chan…. Don't over work yourself too much…" Kisa said.

"I won't. Thank you Kisa-san." Tohru began to make more noodles.

"I guess you two are staying for dinner too, right?" Tohru asked.

"Yep!" Hiro said.

"If it's not to much for you Onee-chan…" Kisa bashfully said.

"On no, it's fine." Tohru said putting in even more noodles. "I just hope this ramen turn's out okay. I'm putting in an awful lot of noodles for one pot."

Meanwhile…

Haru was sitting on the floor with his back up against the couch.

"Huff Huff Wheeze." Haru gasped for air. "I give up…" "Cough"

"Wheeeee…." Momiji stopped in front of Haru and sat up. "Whaths you given ups?" Momiji drunkly asked.

"F off." Haru said.

"Why don't you…?" Momiji stopped talking.

"Huh?" Haru sat up straight and looked at his cousin.

"…." Momiji covered his mouth.

"What? What the hells wrong." Haru asked.

"Imgoingds." Momiji mumbled.

"What?" Haru crawled closer to Momiji.

"Ims goings toos…. Blorch!" Momiji threw up all over Haru.

"OH SHIT!" Haru was covered in barf. "Damnit!"

"Hic…bunny go whee!" Momiji rolled away again.

"Get your ass back HERE!" Haru tried to stand up and chase him.

Meanwhile…

"KYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-KKUUUNNNN!" Kagura cried. "WHHHHEEREEE ARE YOOUU?"

Meanwhile hiding behind bookcase in Shigure's office was Kyo.

"Please don't find me. Please don't find me. Please don't find me." Kyo prayed.

"Hello Kyo-kun!" Ritchan looked behind the bookcase.

"WHAA, w…what the hell are you doing here!" Kyo asked.

"Oh, I was here to bring something for Yuki. But my question is what are you doing back there?" Ritchan said looking puzzled.

Suddenly Kagura came in to the room

"KYOOOOOOOOOOO-KKUUNN! WHERE ARE YOU LOVE?" Kagura yelled out.

"Hmm…" She noticed Ritchan.

"Oh, hello Ritchan, have you seen Kyo-kun?"

"Oh, yes he's back…." A hand covered Ritchan's mouth.

"Shut up dumb ass!" Kyo said angrily.

"KYOO MYY LOOVE IS THAT YOU BACK THERE?" Kagura raced over.

"OH HELL!" Kyo knocked over the bookcase and ran through the paper door.

"WAIT LOVE!" Kagura ran out behind him.

"KYO I'M SO SORRY!" Ritchan chased behind them.

Sorry for all these meanwhile but… Meanwhile Tohru was in the kitchen cooking, while Hiro and Kisa continued to watch Mogeta.

"Mogeta look out! Boomm! Kyaaa!" The TV's volume blasted out.

"Um…" Tohru turned to Kisa and Hiro. "Could you guys turn the TV down a little please? As you know Yuki isn't feeling well and needs his rest so…. Could turn it down so he doesn't wake up." Tohru asked.

"Mmm, sure Onee-chan." Kisa nodded and turned down the volume.

"Hey!" Hiro yelled. "Why'd you do that?"

"Hiro-chan, Yuki-Nii is sleeping… we need to be quiet…" Kisa said.

"Fine…" Hiro shrugged. "Hey stupid women, how's dinner coming.

"Huh? Oh it'll be ready soon." Tohru said. "It just needs to finish cooking. I guess since I'm done I should go check on Yuki and bring down his tray. Can you guys make sure the food doesn't burn?"

"Sure!" Kisa smiled.

"Okay I'll be back soon." Tohru walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

She walked over to Yuki's door, which seemed to be open.

"Huh? That's strange." Tohru pocked he head in. "Yuki are you in here?"

She looked over at his bed, but he wasn't in it.

"Where did he go?" Tohru stepped back and looked around.

"Eh?" Tohru saw a light some coming from an open door at the end of the hall. "Yuki?" She walked towards the door realizing it was the bathroom.

"Cough, Cough… Blorch…. Ugh…" Tohru heard coming from the bathroom.

"Yuki?" Tohru walked over to the bathroom to see Yuki kneeling over the toilet empty out the contents of his stomach.

"Ugh…. Blorch…." Yuki's was shaking like crazy and his face was as pale as a ghost. He huge beads of sweat went down his pale face as gasped for breath.

"Yuki!" Tohru ran into the bathroom.

To be continued.

I told you I was mean to Yuki. And there will be another chapter. I guess this is sort of Angst drama… w/e like I care!


	5. Gomenasai

This isn't a chapter this is just an apology for the amount of errors in my last Chapter. Gomen!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.. ……………………………………………………. And uh……….. That's it. Yoshi! Sayonara! **


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, sorry it took me so long to update but every since school started I've been so busy with homework and crap. Anyway here's my new chapter…

"Yuki!" Tohru rushed into the bathroom and placed her hand on a frail Yuki's shoulder.

"Blorch…" More fowl hot liquid poured out of Yuki's mouth.

"It's alright Yuki, I'm here." Tohru soothingly said as she rubbed his back.

"Ugh…." As soon as Yuki had finished vomiting he passed out.

"Kya!!! Yuki!" Tohru caught Yuki before he hit his head on the porcelain bowl.

"Oh, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have given him anything to eat! Although Hatori did say he should eat something and get plenty of rest. Maybe I should call him."

Tohru sighed then reached over by the sink and grabbed a washcloth, got it a little damp, and washed Yuki's mouth off.

When she was done she threw the cloth in the sink, then gently placed a hand over Yuki's forehead.

"Huh!?" Tohru gasped and quickly brought back her hand. "He's boiling hot!" Tohru put Yuki's arm around her neck and carefully avoid making him transform. "Common Yuki…" She lifted him up

"Ugh…" Yuki winced in pain.

Tohru slowly walked back to Yuki's room.

When Tohru finally got to Yuki's room she laid him down on his bed and brought the blankets up to his chin.

"Let's check your exact tempter." She picked up the thermometer and carefully placed under Yuki's tongue. She waited a few minutes then took it out

"104!" Tohru gasped. "That's it I'm calling Hatori-san!" Tohru quickly ran out of Yuki's room, closed the door, and went downstairs, but when she got down stairs it was not pretty.

"Oh… my… god!" Tohru stared at the scene before her.

Kagura and Kyo were knocking over everything in the house, while Ristu screamed and cried in the corner, Ayame and Shigure were skipping around, Hiro was yelling at everyone to shut up and Complaining that he was missing his show, while Kisa was trying to calm him down, and now both Haru and Momiji were drunk and rolling around on the ground.

"Hey… hic… your right this is pretty damn fun!!! Yahoo!!!" Haru drunkenly shouted

"Yatah!!!!" Momiji cheered.

"KYAAA!!!!!" Tohru screamed. Tohru ran into the kitchen to try and call Hatori and realized the stove was still on.

"Oh no!" Tohru turned the stove off just in time. "Whew…" Tohru sighed.

"…I have got to call Hatori-san!" She rushed to the phone and dialed Hatori's number.

"Ring ring ring!" The phone stared trying to connect.

"Please pick up Hatori-san, please!" Tohru twisted the phone wire.

"… Hello?" Hatori said on the other end of the phone.

"Hatori-san, thank goodness. I need help! It seem all the Sohma's have come over and are causing utter chaos! Meanwhile Yuki is still sick and is a lot worse then we thought. His fever's gone up and he actually threw up a while ago. Please Hatori can you come over to Shigure-san's! Everything's going crazy!" Tohru panted out of breath.

"Calm down Tohru. I'll be there in a little while." Hatori said.

"Okay, thank you Hatori-san." Tohru sighed relieved.

"Good-bye." Hatori hung up.

End of Chapter

I know this chapter was short, but I hope it was still good. Sorry if there a few errors here and there. Sadly the next chapter is my concluding chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed my story!


	7. Chapter 7 Last Chapter

**Wahh it's the last chapter!!**

**I know I haven't posted any new chapters for months but I finally decided to get off my lazy ass and update it. So yahoo let's get on with show… I mean story… whatever let's just start! **

**Also gomen, again this is my last chapter. Again sorry for errors and I know this is really, really late but as a disclaimer I don't own Fruits Basket if I did I'd be the happiest person in the world, and I would change the ending of the Manga!**

When we last left off Tohru was having a panic attack because of all the chaos the Sohma family was causing and because Yuki's sickness had just gotten worse. We now go to Tohru after hanging up the phone.

"Oh this is awful I don't know what to do! Yuki should be fine for now or at least until Hatori-san gets here. But..."

Tohru walked into the main room of the house and watched the chaotic scene continue before her.

"What do I do about this mess!?" Tohru went back into panic mode.

…Suddenly….

"Kyo-kun, get back here Kyo-kun!!!" Kagura continued to chase after Kyo

"Help me please… Oh common isn't anyone listing!!" Kyo whined. "Damnit I'm glad this is the last Chapter! The writer is really starting to piss me off!"

"Whee!!" Haru and Momiji both rolled by Kyo.

"And what the hell have you guys been doing most of the time!? Geez, this writer is such a moron." Kyo smirked.

"KYOOOO-KKUUNN I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!!" Kagura jumped on Kyo and began squeezing him to death.

"Gak…. O…okay I take it back… you are… not a moron… Just make it stop!! PLEASE!!!" Kyo struggled to say as Kagura strangled him. (I'm so mean, aren't I)

"Gure-san!" Aaya hugs Shigure

"Oh, Aaya!" Shigure hugs too.

"I… I didn't mean to…. WAHHH I'M SORRY!!" Ritsu began bawling again…

"SORRY, SORRY SOR… owwww…" Hiro hit Ritsu on the head.

"Okay your joke has been going on through out the whole Fruits Basket series so why not give it a rest already!" Hiro said.

……………………………Silent Pause………………………………………

"WAHHHHHHHHH I DIDN'T MEAN TO I'M SORRY!!!" Ritsu continued to cry.

"Geez what's the matter with you why don't you get it!!!!" Hiro stomped off fuming

"Hiro-chan, matte!!" Kisa followed behind

"Oh, Hatori-san please hurry!" Tohru sighed.

Tohru began picking up the mess

Just then Tohru heard some car tiers screeched outside.

The front door flung open and there stood Hatori.

"ALRIGHT EVERY SOHMA FAMILY MEMBER LIVING AT THE MAIN HOUSE GET IN THE CAR… RIGHT NOW!!!" Hatori screamed at the top of his lungs. Silence……………………………….

Everyone stopped dead.

A few minutes later…………

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention… Guess I got carried away as always." Shigure chuckled.

"Well this sure is proving that you can be a responsible adult." Hatori sighed.

"My head…. Why is everything spinning… uh…!?" Momiji spun around

"That's what happens when you drink half a bottle of sake." Hatori said as he pushed Momiji into the car.

"Ugh… I think I'm gonna be sick." Haru face turned pale.

"Speaking of which I better check on Yuki. Shigure in the mean time do you think if I give you one more chance you can prove you're a responsible adult by watching over things here for a while?" Hatori asked.

"Aha ha sure…" Shigure forced a laugh.

"I'M SOR…mfff!!" Hiro pushed Ritsu into the car.

"Yeah, yeah just stay in the car! Because of you Kisa and I have now missed are show!!" Hiro said irritably.

"Goodbye Kyo, my love!" Kagura waved from the car.

"Thank go that's over." Kyo said rubbing his neck.

"I'll come visit you again soon…**_real soon_**…" Kagura said evilly. (Is evilly a word, no I don't think so but do I seem to care... again no.)

"Crap!" Kyo whined.

"Eh… Hiro-chan where's Onee-chan?" Kisa asked quietly.

"Wha…? Hell if I know?" Hiro shrugged.

Well to answer Hiro and Kisa Tohru was momentarily upstairs with Hatori who was just finishing up his Yuki's examination.

"Well it seems my analysis on Yuki was inaccurate. He actually seems to have a bit of the flu." Hatori said pressing a hand to a labored breathing yet deep sleeping Yuki.

"He'll still be okay, right?" Tohru questioned.

"Of course it's just, he may be missing a few more days of school, than we thought." Hatori said as he stood up. "The only thing you should give him besides his medication is water a chicken broth. He also needs to be taking it a little more easy."

"Oh, what a relief." Tohru said whipping sweat from her forehead.

"Honda-san you should also be taking it easy, you don't want to be working up a fever yourself." Hatori said.

"Oh, don't worry about me, I'm just find now. It's just with all the commotion I was getting so worried." Tohru said.

"Oh yes, about that, I'm terribly sorry for all the trouble they've been giving you tonight." Hatori bowed.

"Oh please, don't worry, really it's all fine now." Tohru bowed back.

"Well if everything is okay then I'd better get back downstairs. God knows how long Shigure can keep those guys under control. He's just as bad as them anyway." Hatori said.

He then quietly opened Yuki's door and headed for the stairs.

"Ah, but wait, what about all the dinner I made?"

"I'm sorry Honda-san but it doesn't look like will be staying. Kagura and Ritsu are too wild around Kyo, and Haru and Momiji now have hangovers from drinking a bottle of sake Ayame brought. I think it's better we get them all home." Hatori started walking down the stairs.

"Oh…" sighed Tohru following behind.

Outside near the car…

"Well Shigure, you surprisingly did a good job keeping things under control. Hatori said.

"Thank you… hey, waits just a second." Shigure crossed his arms.

"I'm surprised myself that you we're able to keep things undercontrol." Kyo smirked.

"Kyo-kun nobody asked you." Shigure stuck his nose up.

"What the hell's your problem? I wasn't even the one who made that comment. It was Hatori!" Kyo complained.

"You two please stop we've had enough chaos for one day." Tohru said going between the two and pushing them back.

"Honda-san is right you two settle down." Hatori said adjusting his glasses.

"Hatori-oji, hurry up! I don't know how much more of this I can take." Hiro whined.

"Yes, I know I'm coming. Again I'm very sorry." Hatori got into the drivers seat and closed the door.

"See you later." Hatori waved from the window and drove off.

"Good-bye!" Tohru waved.

"Finally they're gone." Kyo said

"I admit I'm glad it's all over" Tohru said. "Let's go have dinner. Oh right were going to have a lot of leftovers…" Tohru mouthed dropped open as soon as she opened the door.

"Uh oh…" Tohru stopped before going in.

"Hmm? What is it Tohru-kun…?" Shigure looked inside. "Oh…."

They had completely forgotten about the mess in the house.

"Why me…?" Tohru fell over.

"Eh!? T…Tohru!??" Tohru fell on top of Kyo and he transformed.

"Well this is a funny sight!" Shigure chuckled.

"Mfff… uh…" Kyo popped his head out from under her. "WHAT THE HELL!!? You could feel a little more sympathy for me.

"Oh well, better get her to bed too. She's had a long day." Shigure picked Tohru up and put her to bed.

So after a few days of resting, recovering, and lot's and lot's of cleaning everything was back to normal.

Yuki's fever had finally gone down, and was finally healthy again. And the house was cleaned up and as good as new.

Everything was okay… well except for one little thing.

"What are we having for dinner tonight Tohru-kun?" Shigure asked.

"Ramen noodles!" Tohru said.

"Again!? Damnit!" Kyo moaned. "We've been having that for nearly one week straight." Kyo hit his head on the table.

"I don't think I'll ever eat Ramen again!" Yuki slumped in his chair.

"Heh… heh…" Tohru giggled.

Since the Sohma family didn't stay for dinner Tohru ended up with lots of extra Ramen.

And so ends my Chaotic, twisted, hellish story. Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review!!

Itadakimasu!!! Watashi Daisuki Ramen!!!


End file.
